Hunted
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: 10 years ago Train's village was burned down by the monsters he calls dragons, yet he remembers being saved by a girl with emerald green eyes. 10 years ago Alice was turned into a dragon, but she recalls saving a boy with beautiful yellow eyes like the sun. Train is a dragon hunter, and Alice is a dragon. Will they have to kill each other or face the consequences?
1. This is How is all Began

_Summary _

_~How bright can love burn when there are two impossible choices to make~_

_Maka: My eyes focused more on him, as I sped up to where he was. If I didn't hurry I knew she was going to do it. I ran faster but my I knew my legs wanted to come up off the ground, I fought my urgency to keep them on the ground. The cars were coming faster and faster, and I knew she was starting it, controlling their minds, and then everything would crash. They would all be dead, and though I knew it was forbidden how could she tell if she couldn't even see me? I spotted him right as he hit the break I knew in a heart beat I was too late. _

Soul: I quietly moved through the streets as the moon came up. I looked up and saw they were jumping up roof tops and I sneaked around to cut them off knowing they would sneak into a human house or start some kind of panic with their powers. I was quiet as I sneaked, and I could hear foot steps coming towards me, first quiet but as they got closer and closer, they were getting louder and were stepping in a steady beat. I stay in the shadows, until I know they are one step in front of, and once I see their toes, I jump out only to see a pair of shocked emerald green eyes.

Soul's home town was burned down long ago by dragons that walked the earth. He remember how they flew and the teeth they bore. He remembers everything especially his rescuer that saved him from drowning 10 years ago. Yet all he remember of his rescuer is her eyes were green as emeralds. Train has nightmares of his past every night followed by his rescue, yet as the nights go on his nightmares are getting worse and what's even more freak to him is they are starting to come true. Along with his team Soul has killed dragons without second guessing, until he runs into the girl who saved him 10 years ago. Now Soul has a choice take her life, or face the consequences if he decides to save her.

Maka is a girl living among the people blending in with the humans and trying to keep her hunger down as she can smell the fresh flesh off of them. When night time comes she hunts within the forest for beasts that are out or those that sleep. But when she finds out the hunters have come to their town, she recognizes the boy she saved from drowning in the lake. At first she avoids him but when she starts to see visions of his death by one of her family members she gets close to him but the closer she gets she starts to see the vision is changing, its not a family member that is going to kill Soul but it is she, and the dragons are going to destroy the town, for Maka doesn't just have a human side, she must hurry before the Solar Eclipse happens after that she stays dragon till the Summer Solstice and Maka is running out of time when she starts to see that Soul could kill her too.

As the two grow closer together, Alice knows she is doing something forbidden, yet she still falls for Train, Train learns of Alice's secret, but that doesn't stop him from falling for her. As the time is running out, the two must choose which to kill, or their team will decide for the both of them.

* * *

_Hunted_

_~Prologue-Train -This is How it all Started~_

Panic was rising in the streets as they passed over the sky blowing fire from their mouths and burning homes. Their giant claws grabbed people throwing them, dropping them from the sky. Objects would be held as one threw the other would blow fire as it came crashing down on people or houses. Their teeth tore into human flesh as they ate, and some would throw them up and other would catch their prey in their mouth. Their eyes though, reptile eyes that burned with the color of fire, if you took one look into them you surely die, for even their very sight burned your insides.

I stood out on the edge of my town watching the fire consume everyone as they flew around everywhere roaring as loud as a lion. I couldn't keep count of how many were flying, I just stood there shocked at the discretion they were doing. My town was being destroyed by monsters I thought were once awesome to read about, dreamed of riding, but I mostly dreamed of soaring through the sky on one. Mom always read books to me but I was always told they never existed, they were a myth, I thought that until now. Right in front of me I was seeing what they were doing to my home.

_"Train!" _I did what mom told me to do, I ran to the edge the of the forest where I told them I would stay till they came and got me, but what if they never made it to me, what if they died right in front of me?

Mom was shouting my name as her and dad were getting closer. They were running as fast as they could, I stood frozen just watching everyone die right in front of me, people running with flames on them, other being devoured, and everything exploding with such heat. I stayed there just watching my parents, but I had to run to them, I had to feel them to know they were alive and we were getting out of here. I had to know my parents were alive, not just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Dad was reaching his hand out while the other held moms hand tightly. I kept running and running even if tears were swelling in my eyes. I had to reach for them, I held my tiny hand out to them words were choking in my mouth, I could say mom or dad, I could just feel the tears running down my cheeks, and my own words strangling me to death.

I was getting closer and closer each time reaching my hand out running as fast as my 8 year old legs would carry me. Tears were blurring my vision but I knew they were real when mom stepped in front of dad only to take me in her arms. She picked me quickly with both of her arms and she ran with me right behind dad, and I couldn't look away from the destruction they were causing.

For a moment though my eyes caught sight of a girl standing in the mist of it all, running towards us, I almost called my mom to stop, yet my vision was blocked by eyes of fire and I screamed and shut my eyes tightly. I was thinking this was going to be my end; I herd the roar but didn't want to see the flames escaping its mouth. There was no flame that came only my mother screaming and throwing me to the ground, I looked up to see moms back on fire and her screaming to make it all go away. I tired coming near her, but my father knew better, he picked me up and ran with me over his shoulders. I reached out to her kicking and throwing a fit as I watched my mother burn to her death in the forest, her screams were echoing through my ears through the forest, as I just saw her whole body become a human torch.

"Mama!" I cried. "Dad we have to go back for her we can save her." Dad ignored me and just kept running but he stopped dead when a huge thud hit the ground. I didn't look, but I already knew what it was when I herd the growling. I could hear dad's heavy breathing and I could even hear his heart pounding against his chest, mine felt as though it had stopped completely. I could still hear mom screaming, and with enough courage I looked up and only saw a flame, mom is dead…she is dead. Mom was dead and still burning. She's dead…

Dad started flinching in pain and set me down on the ground, as the thing raced off into the sky high above the forest, I knew what happened when I slowly moved away from him. He started to scream as I saw his insides burst into flames. His eyes filled with fire, he couldn't scream with all the flames coming out from his mouth, and I couldn't stay when I saw the fire being blown from the dragon's mouth and catch the forest on fire. I looked up and knew it was waiting for me to run. Dad kept screaming and the forest fire was spreading, I had to run, I had no choice. I ran with tears running down my cheeks, I left my screaming dad as the forest fire was starting to gobble him down. I ran as fast as I could with the fire catching up and I heard the screeching roar, I took one look behind and saw it following me with flames bursting from its mouth.

I kept looking back until I couldn't feel ground anymore. I looked down only to see I was stepping on air, and when I saw the beast come at me with such force I felt my head get whipped and I began to fall with dizziness focusing on my vision, I didn't know if I was to hit ground, or hit water, or maybe dragon was going to get me. But there was no ground that swallowed me, nor a mouth; instead I felt the coldness of the water surround me. Slowly I sand down, watching the evening sun drown out from me.

I sank deeper and deeper watching the light disappear from me; I knew I could just not swim up to the surface. My own eyes were coming out of focus I didn't know what I was seeing anymore, I just felt another person enter the water and swim down to me. My eyes couldn't stay open anymore, yet I saw someone else had joined my watery grave with me. I felt arms around me and the next thing I know is I am being blasted out of the water.

I feel air fill my lungs as we come up. I cough up water and spit some out. My eyes were getting so heavy I couldn't keep them open. I felt ground and saw my surroundings were trees and tall grass. I looked up too see midnight black hair hanging down from her face, she was looking around to make sure there wasn't someone around. I reached up and felt something cold on her neck I made a fist around it and tugged on it. She looked back at me with beautiful emerald green eyes. I stared at them as she stared at mine; they were so beautiful to look at, all too soon darkness over took me.

_~Alice~_

_ His eyes a beautiful yellow they were that reminded me of the sun. Once he was passed out, I felt my necklace get tugged from my neck, a charm that marks me as on of them. I knew I couldn't stay and I knew I couldn't receive it from his hands. I could hear them calling for me, and I had to hurry. I called to the water as I brought it over to me, and placed it on my hands; I gently glided along his body to check for any wounds or muscles that needed to be repaired. _

_ I could still hear them, I knew I couldn't wipe his memory of my rescue; I couldn't even snatch back my charm from him. I had to go, slowly got up my damp hair dripping down my sides back and onto my red dress. I ran from him so no one else could find him, so one else could see, particularly my people, I had to keep him alive, for some reason I saw him in my future, he and I were about to break the rules. _

_~Soul~_

When I woke all I knew it was sometime at night, the moon was high and the stars were gleaming. Yet the moon was red, red like blood, and I just stared up at it, not moving, at all. I just started at the red moon. The stars though were the same as always, dimmed white yet shown so beautifully in the night sky. The air was so thick I coughed when I breathed it in. The smell of fire, the smell of smoke I could see rising from the forest and from where my town was.

I sat up slowly feeling no pain at all, I looked at my hands only too see one had a necklace in it with a charm, a sliver charm that had one dragon wrapped around pearl as though guarding its treasure. The eyes of the dragon though were ruby red, I wanted to get rid of it and throw it in the water, but then I remembered who belonged to, and it was that girl who saved me, the green eyed girl. I looked at it one more time and felt anger, I wanted revenge, I wanted them dead, all of those monsters dead! I went to the lake and threw it in.

I didn't look back as I kept waling, I walked away alive, I walked away as the last one out. I walked away changed, with hatred towards every single one of those demons. They took everything from me, now I'll take everything from them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone

_~VT_


	2. Dreams

_-Chapter 1~Train-_

_~Dreams~_

_~*Dream as though you could sleep forever*~_

_~10 years later~_

The lake seemed peaceful, but I never go swimming, I just stare into it, wondering how far a person can sink, until they hit rock bottom. I wonder what could be in the lake that makes it black and not blue. What I really wonder is what is living in the lake, or why am I so drawn to it? I am scared to find out, scared to fall into the lake, scared to even look down at it. I'm scared, if I look I'll be dragged down, scared something will pop out and grab me, scared I might find someone besides me in the lake.

I just can't seem to leave it, I feel if I leave someone will be crying, calling to me. Wanting me to come back, jump in the lake and swim to find them, but I'm scared the water will swallow me whole. I stare at the water, the blackness calls to me, I lean forward only slightly to see myself in the lake, its only blank I can't see me, I can't even see the trees or the little deck I stand on. Everything that surrounds the lake is blank almost as if the lake doesn't want to reveal the truth that even a mirror can show us.

I lay down on my stomach and I slowly reach my hand in the water, when one pops out grabs me and pull me under the black water. I look above me and see not even the sun can make its way through the darkness. Even under the water I feel as though I can breath, but I know I can't, the hand that was around my wrist is no longer there, and water feels as though it's just sucking me deeper and deeper. I try to swim, yet it feels as though thousands of hands are reaching out and grabbing me by the legs and pulling me down with them. I feel like screaming but when I do, only bubbles come out.

_"You cannot forget Train, I won't let you, and even you know the truth."_

It's always that voice, a soft voice, always whispering to me right before I die. It's after the voice though I feel as though I am just sinking on my own and not being pulled down by anything, like I am light weight and nothing more. Slowly though I see flames at the bottom, flames that scare me, flames that took my parents, and flames that can consume me with all fiery mouth.

I try to swim, but I realize I'm in air now, and I am falling faster then I should be, and the flames feel close. I hear screams all around me and people are dying and running with fire on them everywhere. I see them, running and falling. I grab a tree branch and I can feel the flames on my feet.

I look down at myself and see I am 8 again and I scream for help as loud as I can, as the fire is blasted into my face thinking I am going to burn and die, I am falling again, I am falling and watching the trees above me be devoured by the flames, I hear my parents screaming as I am falling, this time I hit water.

The water isn't pulling me; instead I am fighting against it. I am trying to swim above the water but I feel like I am trapped. My breath can't be held forever and my vision is getting blurry. I start to sink as though I am letting the water pull down to its watery grave. Then someone else enters the water, a soft hand touches my wrist, long black hair flows to her back and see them those beautiful ember green eyes, she pulls me, and as I am bursting out of the water I hear her voice again: _"Train don't let death consume you, know that I will always save you."_

I am lifted out of the water and I turn to see who saved me I see the dragon above me and even before I shout for help flames come around my body, and I wake up sweaty and heaving as though I just got back from a run. I look around and see that morning is about to meet the earth, and I have woken up at the same time I do everyday. 6:00 enough to get ready and get breakfast out of the way before I have to go to school at 7:45.

I sit back and sniff the air again, I remember her, the one who really saved me, always. How could I forget those ember green eyes that won't leave my sight? I niff again and I smell like the lake water only a faint scent of sweet smell of lilacs are in the air. Lilacs I am guessing are her scent. Ember green eyes and the smell of lilacs I guess those are clues of how I am going to find her or if I ever run into her.

I slowly get out of bed and see a crack of sunlight has entered through my blinds. I walk over and open them only to see the sun shinning brightly on the town we live in. I see only a few cars pass, and a few people running on the streets. Dogs bark to wake up their house hold and other house holds. I remember my town as a kid, whenever I woke up, I would see my mother planting her flowers out in the garden and smiling at me through the window. To get to the park all I had to do was step out into my yard, walk a few steps and I was in the park.

I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. Some people are still sleeping while others are awake sitting in their bed, or awake only with sleep in their eyes. I walk quietly till I read the bathroom. I turn on the shower and I step in, I can now faintly smell the lake, I guess I wash it off as I clean myself. I brag a towel and step out of the shower only this time when I smell the air all there is, is the same sent of lilacs, I close my eyes again and remember the lake, how it always looks when I fall into it black as midnight, yet I am always running from a dragon. I wonder though why my dreams seem so realistic and why I can smell the lake and smell lilacs in the air.

I get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast. I already smell eggs cooking and bacon, I grab a plate, and head over to another plate filled with bacon and then I get my eggs. I set my plate down on the counter and sit up on it and see Professor Stein is cooking eggs like nobody's business and I hear the radio playing a Maroon 5 song called _"She Will Be Loved" _I've always like the song but the chorus sounds different then what I remember.

_You dream of the lake, and of the rescue_

_Did you see your parents get burned in the flames?_

_Is fire still your biggest fear to this day, or have you learned to face it, with the gun that is always handy at your side?_

_Did you smell the lilacs that grow in the spring? Have you found those ember eyes?_

_Beware, for we may only be an afterthought to you and your people._

I drop my plate that I was holding and didn't even hear it hit the ground and shatter. I went to the radio to turn it up but saw that the song had changed. I back up a bit, and feel as though I'm going to faint. Someone knew I was dreaming of the day that my parents died and was rescued by some girl. Yet they mentioned my fear. I have feared fire since I saw my parent's burn and die before me. I remember their screams and their skin burned to nothing but bones and the worst part about it was, they were alive and could feel the heat of the flames of that surrounded them.

I sniff and get a whiff of lilacs, I turn around and run to the window but see the streets are empty like always. I slowly turn my back to the window and let out a low breath. I sniff one time this time I smell nothing, I find it strange. After I have dreams I smell like lake water, and something else smells like lilacs. After I shower, I smell only lilacs, now I heard something and I smelled lilacs faintly almost as though she's trying to give me a message that I'm here.

_"Train are you alright this morning?"_

I focus back on reality and see I dropped my plate and my food is scattered around the plate, and I can see a small crack in the plate. I try and think up of something but all I blurt out of my mouth is: "did you hear what the radio was singing, did someone remake the song?"

Sven gives me a weird look, and I can't blame him for looking at me like that, but I know what herd, I was wondering maybe he heard the same thing I did.

_"Well the lyrics are the same as always, including the tune, Train are you sure you're ok?"_

I nod but when I see him reaching forward I start to walk away. I tell Sven I'll just wait in the car for everyone else. I walk past them all, but I feel as though I can't hear a single soul talk. I just keep walking out the door. I walk until I get into the passenger seat and take my seat. I close my eyes, suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I'm back at the lake only this time I am in the water sinking down and seeing the sun get farther and farther away. Yet it's different this time everything is clear I can see the sun for once. When I look around though I see bones are floating up from the water. For a minuet I am still and frozen seeing bones floating to the top. I feel myself sinking just seeing bones float to the top until I see a body drifting down like mine only this time it's human with flesh, I watch him sink down like me but all too soon he is pulled down.

I start to swim but I see more and more bodies enter the water, all of them falling some falling with fire on them others falling from shock. I can hear them screaming and I can even hear panic. I swim and swim until I feel something surround my leg. I search for my gun in a hurry and then almost as if it hit me I am holding my breath now. I feel myself getting pulled down, until I feel arms come under mine and now I am being pulled in two directions. One wants me to go down; the other wants me to go up.

For an instant though, I hear a whisper in my ear _"Am I only an afterthought little hunter?" _I scream for air and I am released by whoever was holding me and that's when I see her black hair and yet her eyes are closed, she wears a pure white dress as it floats almost as if the waves are carrying her down to her grave. I swim against the force and I look back at her, I swim up to her knowing I don't have much time, I feel light headed and dizzy, until I see those eyes open and their not green, their snake eyes with fire behind them I scream and hear one last thing before I am pulled down by two forces: _"Even the water can be a danger."_

I sit up heaving breaths in and out, Sven sits across from me and looks behind me too see other eyes on me. I swallow hard and lean back into my chair. I suck in another breath with the scent of lilacs and think back to the dream _am I only an afterthought to you little hunter? Afterthought_ the radio! Yet that voice sounded different on the radio then in my dreams. I smell the air and I can smell fresh lilacs.

Could she really be here, yet I think of my dream and she is right, even the water can be dangerous. Now I get what she was trying to say I sit up realizing it, I look at Sven with eyes wide open.

"The water, the dragons they can hide in the water now." The dream I had was a warning.

_~Alice~_

_ I look at the lake and remember him falling from the sky. I remember seeing him run with tears in his eyes as I raced to save him. I remember he fell screaming to his death and I was the very first to ever enter the water and not get burned. I pulled him up thinking there was a monster in the water, I just had to save him, for when I looked at him before he ran into the forest I saw something, that he would do not only to save the humans but also my people, the dragons._

_ The dream I gave Train wasn't only for him, I had to warn him that water is now dangerous. My hair is still dripping wet, yet my clothes are nearly dry. I guess it's a shower every morning. I live under water, yet also on land. I look back at the lake one more time and remember I fell in love when I saw how beautiful his eyes were. Yet with him being a hunter I knew it was impossible, but the impossible has always found a way to become possible._

* * *

_Explanation in chapter 3 of why this is taking sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo long holy crap you guys I am so sorry  
_


	3. New

_Hunted_

_~Train~_

_*New*_

_~*It is wise to be new on the first day of school then later on*~_

Sitting in math class, I couldn't really focus, half my mind was on the lesson, while the other half was on the dream. I kept thinking and it never made any sense, dragons in the water, how can that be? I was told a thousand times and witnessed it myself that water burns the dragons to death just like fire burns people to death.

I look out the window hoping it would distract me from thinking about the dream and the water all put together. My eyes only focused on a group of people touring the school. I could tell by the way our guidance counselor was pointing things out and some of them nodding others seemed to not be interest at all.

My eyes though feel on a girl with long raven black hair that seemed to almost reach down to her hips. I wanted her to turn around and look at me to see if it was her. I kept staring blocking out what the teacher was saying and kept looking at her knowing that she would have to turn around when and see me, I know she saw my eyes, I know she had to, but then again people can forget, just like time makes us forget.

_"Train Heartnet, will you please turn your head away from the window and focus back on the lesson and will you please answer the question"_

I turn my head in the teacher's direction and see the whole class is smiling and some giggling while others are writing down in their notebook. I look at the board and see that just by looking at it, I am lost.

"Sorry Mr. Scotch I was day dreaming and I don't know where we are."

_"I'll let it slide this time Mr. Heartnet but next time pay attention or I will write you up and make sure your parents give you nice talking to."_

I had no parents, just a group of people that had new recruits every now and then. Saphrira was our "mother" and anytime someone got in trouble at school, you had to take it up with you. Sometimes it was extra chores, other times it was hunting alone which can be dangerous especially when they are humans.

Dragons become humans when the summer eclipse ends and the winter one starts. For years they are humans, but when the winter solstice hits they turn back into dragons. Humans that are dragons are to find. The only real way to know if a human is a dragon is by giving them any kind of blood, what they hunger for is meat, and what they want is meat. They store up as dragons, killing sheep, or stealing sheep, cattle, any kind of animal with meat on them, and while they do, they kill the humans, so they can keep growing and the human population can keep dying. That is until the hunters came along, some die, some survive and others change, some who change end up in mental words, while the other ones look for death in a more welcoming way.

I stayed only because I wanted revenge on the monsters that killed my family, and everyone else I loved. All my friends were eight or nine and all them had to burn alive or get eaten alive. I had to sit and watch everyone die and for that I cannot forgive even if I had to or wanted too, I wouldn't forgive till every dragon was dead.

_Would you forgive, even if you fell in love?_

I straightened myself up and looked around the room to see who had just spoken to me. It was a whisper, but I could hear it loud and clear.

My next class was English with a few of the hunters thank goodness I didn't have to look at any more numbers. I guess words are the next thing that will go on my page. Once I go into my next class, I see some familiar faces and others I don't recognize. Guess some of them are juniors or sophomores, eyeing me like I'm some model; I recognize Eve and go sit by her, the only Junior I know.

Creed came in next and took a spot in front of me and turned around with a smile on his face. I knew the smile he gave me, he was either egger for our hunting trip tonight or he had news that he couldn't keep to himself.

"What's the look for?"

_"There are 10 brand new students here and their all in our grade."_

I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him, and then I went back to those few students touring the campus ground. "Yeah they were touring the campus when I was in math class."

_"I hear that the 5 girls in our grade are hot. I hear there are 5 guys too, and all the girls are just swooning at them as they pass in the hallway. I hear they all start tomorrow." _

Starting the second day of school wasn't a bad idea, some students didn't even begin to start school till the week after, or at least until the cops showed up at their doors, and told the parents their kid needs to get to school. If Sephiria found out one of us ditched the first week of school at all, she'd be on our hide till we made everything up at school, and made up everything to her.

As the rest of the hunter file in they all start to talk about the new people some getting a glance at the girls or a guy and I guess drama has already started. This time though as I look out the window, I see there is a girl looking around, I guess she's one of the new ones. The same one I saw today with the long black hair, I stare at her hoping she will stare right back at me, but as the bell rings, I'm zapped back to the front of the room.

_~Alice~_

_ Their school wasn't as big as the others I have gone to which I was thankful for that. Although I knew we would have a hard time fitting in here, trying to keep our hunger at bay as we walked along the hallways. If a human had any kind of open wounds that opened and we could smell it, our eyes change and everyone would notice, but we have learned to keep some things under control._

_ Walking the campus alone, I could sense Train was everywhere. I knew we were in his town and now we were going to his school. Even with ten of us going here the hunters would never be able to pick us out, even though they know we are here, and now they know how we hide. _

_ I can't even fully explain how we can go into water, even when Regan (our leader) fears the water the most because of the tragic incident that he had to witness thanks to one of the hunters. I though drove right in after him, for some reason I was a dragon that had gotten powers. The one who turned me passed it over after he died. _

_Dragons by some rarity they have powers they pass to the dragon they turn. Mine was a physic, I could tell because of how I could read people, their feelings, their auras, I could get inside their head and make them hear me or do what I want them to do. The one I use to the group is the gift if four eyes, seeing the future. This is the only way my group and I have been able to escape the hunters. Yet I can even share visions if I want to, like the one about the lake that Train had. I'm sure it makes no sense to him, just like it makes no sense to me, how we can survive in water. But as time goes by everything changes, and with change comes new life, or new things waiting to be discovered._

_ I look up at a window to see someone turn their head back to the class room. I wonder which room Train is in and wonder if we will have any classes together. I just hope that not one dragon ends up with a bunch of hunters, sometimes our beasts can come out when we least expect them too, and it's hard to keep them in, especially when we smell food, or smell meat from inside some animal or human._

"Alice, it's time to go come on?"

_I hear Will's voice and start to follow it. That is until my vision starts to tunnel; my vision is going form black to something new, something that may happen tonight or maybe tomorrow, or a few hours from now. _

_~Train~_

I start to doze off in English class since we are talking about Romeo and Juliet. I lay my head down on the desk and close my eyes for only a moment. I smell smoke and hear screaming, another nightmare, my town burning down is always a nightmare my parents burning in front of me is always a nightmare.

Only I'm not seeing my parents die, I'm not even having the same nightmare I always have. I find myself running through the woods, knowing this is the dragon territory. I am running but why am I running, and am I running after someone, or is someone chasing me? I keep hearing screams of help maybe that is my clue that I am chasing after someone.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the screaming is getting louder. I turn and run to my left. I hear the screaming getting louder, but I know it soon will fade. Not everyone can live long while being eaten alive. I get down on one knee and see the blood is already leaving a trail behind. I get up slowly and see they are devouring their pray. Her screams are fading into little groans, I know she won't have long to live.

I point my gun at the dragon who has their back turned to me, I keep quite as a mouse, as I breathe out slowly. I fire my gun and see it makes a clear shot into their back. I see them turn and look at me, only one. I see her stand on her feet gathering air to push me back. It's my fight with the dragon, but something interrupts me when I'm about to complete my job, I hear a scream, a scream that sounds so familiar to me. I hear running through the woods, and see she has caught up to me and smacks me out of the way.

I am flying, flying in the air, until gravity starts to pull me down. I look down and see fire and flames. I open my mouth to scream until I taste water in my mouth and this time I'm not the only one drowning, the dragon is drowning with me. Her hands on top of my throat and I see how perfectly she can breathe under the water. Her hands tighten around me, I knew then she wants to quicken my death. Maybe I was meant to die in water, until I hear her whisper in my ear so quietly: _"Your parents were a yummy treat Train…_

Her hands release me as I hear her scream with a sword sticking out of her belly. She pushes her way out of the water, and I start to swim to the surface until I'm blown back by an impact and then I feel another hand grab my wrist and out of the water I'm blasted, until air touches my lungs, and I wake up in English with the smell of lake water and trying to breath slowly through my nose.

I look at my hands and see them shaking, I smell the air and smell the lilacs that are in the air. The bell rings, and I rush out the door down the stairs. All I can think of my whole way down the stairs and out the door, _she's here. _

_Alice_

_I almost fall back, before I feel Will's strong hand come around my back. I open my eyes to see Will's golden eyes staring back at me. I look and see the blue sky is returning along with the sun. _

_ The sun, how many times am I going to save the one I love? Yes I have loved Train since I was a child but never pictured saving him so many times. His eyes how they remind me so much of the sun and the fire I see. It's almost as though he was born to be a dragon not be turned into one. _

"Alice what did you see?"

_"Someone is going to die Will."_

* * *

_Blame packing for college moving into college and blah blah blah. Sorry been busy with college and all that also I changed the names because some one told me I should try this story with Soul Eater Didn't like it so I went back to Black cat. Sorry again and more chapters are coming, if school doesn't get busy ohhhh! (OX) I feel dead lol XP but thanks for reading and reviewing and being patient I know its hard lol _


	4. Hunted

_Hunted_

_~Train~_

_*Hunting*_

_~*Run, run, run away for the hunters are coming.*~_

I shoot at the moving target that runs across the shooting area and I don't hesitate with aiming at all. I shoot right on and shoot in places that can weaken the dragon in human form or in real form. It was hard learning the basic and even shooting the gun too, but with time and effort and I learned everything I needed to learn; now they practically beg for death when they know it's near.

I shoot again and again, sometimes shooting helps me think about how to kill one when we find one. Sometimes shooting helps me think of how to kill the dragons all for revenge, that right there is the biggest reason why. Another reason why I shoot is to try and get the girl off my mind, it's almost as if she's trying to tell me something but every time she gets ready, I wake up or I get dragged down into the black sea.

It's strange, I wonder, how could they survive water when it could kill them. Water puts out fire simple as that. Then again, not all dragons shoot out fire; some do shoot out water that can kill by burning of the skin. The humans though they have to breath air don't they, yet there was that time when I did go by the lake once on my rounds.

I walked through the woods as quiet as I could, the sun is almost down and the evening colors reflect on the woods and the lake. I look at the late and remember the day I was rescued by someone, someone I want to see again, I long to see, just to stare into those beautiful eyes. My childhood eyes may have been mistaken but before darkness covered my world I remember those eyes, those wild green eyes.

I walk slowly down to the lake and wonder if it's here I'll see what I always see in my dreams. An arm dragging me under and I don't have time to scream I only have time to scream for air and fight to see the light again. This time though I stop dead in my tracks trying to hide in the bushes as best as I can and kneel down quietly only to see there is a figure in the water as though she was swimming. I lie quietly under the bushes and see she's looking around, and when her eyes spot me, I almost stop breathing when I see a pair of bright emerald green eyes staring back at me.

A gun blast wakes me back into reality; I follow the trail only to see Saya standing there at the door with a smirk on her face. I smile back at her wondering what she's doing here when I know the real answer. She's a teacher to me like I am to her. Her sea green eyes stare at me and she just stands there smirking as though everything is okay.

"_How was that partner?"_

Saya and I have a history together but she was born into the group instead of brought in. Her parents use to be with the team, until they both died in a car accident, Saya and I never felt closer to each other, cause I knew what it was like to lose parents but I don't think Saya knew what it was like to lose them by fire instead of being cut up everywhere.

"Just thought I needed alone time that's all, besides, we haven't even been told to go out on our rounds yet."

"_I hear we might be going early today, have you heard that people who go swimming the lake either end disappearing or some have even been found dead."_

_Even the water can be a danger too_

Her warning was ringing through my ears as though she wanted me to come to the lake, as though she was calling me to her. Could she truly know my heart's desire of wanting to kill every single dragon and take everything from them. They take life, I take life, it's like a never ending circle of revenge between humans and dragons, almost makes me cry just thinking about it, and just sick to my stomach.

"I have heard of the water, maybe some of us should go in and take a look around"

"_That would be a great idea we would just need some diving stuff like an oxygen tank."_

"If the dragons do live in water, we have to be careful because in water you can be as silent as mouse, they could bite our oxygen tank and then drown us to the bottom and store us away like we are nothing more to them then just food."

"_That may be true but we have to remember that they need to eat to Train, and right now dragons could be anywhere, considering they are humans right now, but come the solstice time, then we will know who to kill, its hard this time cause you have no idea who to kill or who should be killed."_

Saya turned to leave when her name was being called, and I turned back to the shooting range and shot another bullet after bullet. I reloaded my gun and walked out of the shoot range area. I looked into the woods and wondered how dangerous could the water be? If dragons can breathe under the water they have the advantage over the humans. I start to turn away until I hear a scream as loud as an announcer's voice during a documentary in a storm. There was a girl running from the forest all bloody, her legs all torn up and tears rolling down her eyes. This is where we came in; this is where the vision takes place. It is then I see that she isn't alone, there is someone chasing right after her.

_~Alice~_

_After touring the school, we took the hidden path back to the forest. I knew we would have to jump in the water and get back home. I looked at the woods, my home, yet not my home. Dragon's fire could easily cause this place to burn down as well as the town. As the days pass though I can feel my dragon wanting to come up and rise and destroy everything. At times I wonder if it's my own eyes I'm looking through or the eyes of a monster that had to come back. _

_I jolt forward when the car comes to screeching stop. The boys are all looking out the window and so am I, when we see humans running into the forest stripping their clothes, and all too soon I know where this is going. Before I even know it Ethan is speeding down the dirt road, knowing him hunger has driven him mad. Hunger has driven every one of us mad. _

_Ethan parks the car and the boys all get out the car and run off into the forest, but I stay in the car as my vision begins to blur, and soon it tunnels into a whole new scene. It seems as though Train and I just may get to meet, but somehow our meeting will come with an end. _

_I sit up and race out of the car after the others. I run into the woods and quietly search for them trying to send out signals and find out that other dragons are out here. I silently move through the woods towards the laughing and screaming, only to see two teenagers have run off from the group that has been by the lake to be by themselves. I make the leaves blend in with my eyes and my shadows with the tall dark tree trunks. The guy keeps running after her, dropping his trucks and underwear, the girl though is completely naked which I didn't see at first but now do. _

_The girl starts to chuckle as he lips start to travel all over her face, and eventually down her body, I look away and try to find the others, when I see one jumping through the trees, I quietly watch them travel through the trees, but when she screams, the smell of blood nearly hypnotizes us all, I look over to see Rene has already take her bite of human flesh and the girl stands there backing up screaming. _

_The open wound could drive us all insane, but some go after the girl others pile on the boy, and that's when I hear screaming over at the lake, I look over at the girl whose running out of the forest for an exist, while her legs are drenched in blood, I don't hear the boy screaming anymore, all I hear are claws ripping the flesh off of him and the way his blood smells and the way his meat smells just calls to me, but my feet run me towards the lake only to see six teenagers drowning and the lake is getting filled with their blood as they go under and come back up for air. This hungar has driven us insane and before I know it, I run back to the forest knowing the hunters will be coming soon and Rene is going to die. It's only minutes before I get knocked into the water with a hunter, and only seconds away before Rene's death, yet hours before I save Train from the watery grave along with his friend. _

_I run screaming after Rene trying to fight my hunger urge but when I see the girl has made it out of the forest screaming, and I see the house where he lives, I stop dead in my tracks when I can see him aiming his gun right at Rene, just as she jumps in the air, the bullet fires, but passes right over her just as he hits the ground with the girl, that's when I realized Train wasn't aiming at Rene, he was aiming at me, the bullet was coming straight for me, if it was stuck in I'd be dead, if grazed my cheek, I'd hallucinate and I took the path of hallucinating._

_~Train~_

I jump out the window and run down the path where the dragon lays eating her prey, but when she looks up, she runs as fast as I do back into the forest. Once in the forest though, I bump into someone and when I look down, it's the eyes I have been searching for, emerald green eyes, are staring right back at me. Her cheek bleeds crimson red, and when I sniff a little there is the scent of lilacs.

"Its…you"

Before I say anything else she gets up and runs off into the forest and I run right behind her. That is until I'm knocked off my feet and my eyes linger on the dragon that killed the girl running to the house. Her eyes are wild with hunger, her mouth has blood everywhere on it and her hands reach up to slice me, but before they do, I get up and run in the direction she ran off into. I hear other gun fires but I keep running with her laugh right in my ears.

I run until I read the lake only to find bodies floating around in it, I count two I look back and there she is. She pushes me in the water and everything seems to familiar but when I open my eyes and see the other dead bodies floating underneath, wait…their not floating their being dragged underneath. I race up for air until I feel a hand grab my foot, I kick at it and it lets me go. I swim to the surface and swim to the shore, and I run into the forest again, wondering where she could be.

_~Alice~_

_I catch my breath at tree that's close to the car, but when I sniff the air I realize I'm not alone, I look back and see that one of the hunters have followed me. His hair is white as snow and his eyes icy blue with crazy added into them. He smiles and that's when I know saving Train is closer than ever. I look in the direction of where he'll be and I start to run that way with him right on my tail, funny how it's hard to focus when you run into your crush after 18 years._

* * *

Good gravy college is sooo busy but I got a break so sorry you have to wait so long =( but hope you enjoyed and hope the next chapter will be up soon then ya think. Hope school is going great for everyone!

~VT_  
_

P.S.

here's a another story I came up with using the same characters including Alice. I randomly wrote this up when I was sitting in class one day. lol

___Alice __~  
_

"Daddy loves his little girl."

_I knew Carter was teasing me as I lay tied up on his bed with mouth covered, and my eyes begging to be closed. My arms hurt as though hot iron kept going through them, and I almost couldn't feel them anymore. Carter seemed pissed tonight, cause of the way he kept beating me. My necked body couldn't take much more, of his whipping better yet, I couldn't take much more of him slamming into me. _

"Answer me you little slut, does daddy's little girl love him?"

_I gently nod, bad mistake. Carter grabs my head and slams it into the wall. My visions was about to tunnel, not only from my head being banged so much, but also from the blood I was losing and plus my body was losing its strength due to the fact I haven't ate in days. _

"I can't hear you bitch!"

_I get slapped and my mouth piece is removed. I take in fresh air only to smell smoke and alcohol on his breath. I cough a bit hoping my asthma won't kick up from panic. _

_ "Yes, I do love daddy."_

_ I don't think daddy loved me though, Carter wasn't my father he was more like my step brother, or maybe wicked step brother. I had a wicked step mother who was out most of the time getting drunk, selling her body, or just trying to hook up with a guy for one night. _

_ Carter rolls off of me and undoes my bindings; I let my arms fall as though they don't have any life in the, left. He unbinds my legs, gets up and walks off slamming my door behind him. I curl up on my bed and think of what he said. I remember papa always said he loved me, even when he was terribly sick. I thought he would be strong enough to fight off the sickness he had, but I was wrong, within six months he was dead and gone. The news though didn't make him see like that, maybe that's why momma followed him. _

_ My parents didn't love me, well maybe daddy did, but I don't think my mother did. Why would she kill herself in front of her child and leave her to a friend she hates and despises? Why would she leave her only child here? I think I knew the answer to that, I didn't have my mother's blue eyes, I had daddy's mint green eyes, including his black hair, but I had my mother's face just with a two of my father's features in it. _

_ I can't seem to cry tonight, I've already cried enough tears, but I slowly sit up with my body aching as I moved. I should be used to this by now, but can you ever get used to pain? I turn on my bathroom light and look at myself in the mirror. My bones are noticeably, my body is covered with black and blue, and I can pick every new bruise out. I open my cup board and grab my first aid kit. I begin the processes of hiding and healing scars.  
_

_ I would go and get new blood, but it's too expensive, somehow my body is going to have to keep up with the blood I have now, maybe losing blood will help me die, after all, I've been wishing I as dead for a very long time now, maybe I should have jumped with my mother off the balcony. I don't think it would have hurt as much as I am. It seemed as though she never did cry when they found her, even though her eyes were blood shot red.  
_

_ I hear footsteps but my door never opens. The house becomes quiet and that gives me a clue Carter is gone, I look at the clock and wonder when his mother will be home. I try not to think of her, knowing that I may have to deal with one of her men tonight, but I don't think my body can take much more, unless of course Dean comes home. His beatings aren't the happiest not to mention his scars last for weeks. If I can't take one of my mother's boy toys then I know I defiantly can't take Dean's beatings _

_ Dean was Carter's friend maybe closest friend. His father had been in the army and I guess he learned the hard way, but he knew how to take out his anger, and if Dean brought the boys, I was in for another night of pain, maybe even barely alive. They've done it once but never gone that far again; they can't lose their punching bag.  
_

_ I spoke to soon when I heard the boys laughing and carrying on about some girl they shot cum up into. I quickly hide my first aid kit and run back to the bed as though I never left it. If Carter knew I left the bed and didn't know he was bringing Dean or even if I knew, I would be sleeping outside, and with the tempter dropping I knew fall was coming._

_ The door bursts open but I forgot about the band aid I put on. Carter and Dean saw it; they just thought I had one left over. They both rush in and take me by my hair and drag me out of the bed. I don't scream, instead I just do a little whimper. But when my legs can't even walk, they drag on the ground with the other boys kicking and hitting them.  
_

_ The slam the door behind them shut, and there my screams are swallowed up. My back hits the wall; my body falls to the floor. My head hits the ground my vision is getting blurry. My head is spinning; my lungs feel as though they are getting punched out. I can taste blood in my mouth, and before I know it my world goes dark, and I feel nothing just like my mother did when she died, she felt nothing including guilt. Does she feel guilty now?_

___Train ___

I can't go anywhere without getting a camera flashed in my face. I can't go to the store without some girl screaming my name. I can't go anywhere in public without some chick or an adult asking for my autograph. I can't go to school without the girls drooling over me and gossiping who's going to be my girlfriend. I can't go to school without the guys glaring at me. Let's just say I can't go anywhere without someone knowing my name or my appearance.

My parents are famous actors that live here in Washington Seattle, the city of lights, and beauty is what I'm told, but it's not that pretty when you want the fame to just go away. My parents love it, but never have they asked me how I feel about it. I try to avoid magazines and the paparazzi's. The world doesn't need to know about the Heartnet's little son and what he's been up too, cause why would the world ever care about that? Besides people would ask me if it's true or not true, some of it was, and then again some of it wasn't. I made sure to avoid the photographs, but even more sure to avoid the crowd.

Even at school they roll the red carpet out and down the aisle I walk; with cameras and girls screaming to touch my hand or chest. Some even cry when they see me because they're in the front but I just keep walking looking at the ground hoping that maybe I will disappear. I never do, they keep screaming, they keep flashing, and they keep calling my name.

I'm sick of it all, I'm sick of feeling famous, I'm sick of being the center of attention when I never asked for it. My parents gave birth to me; I was in at least 100 magazines for years. I thought it was nice at first but then it just got old. Freshmen year my fame got even more recognize when I took first for fighting a champion that undefeated and took the school record, just like I did on shooting and do I have to mention track?

Holding school record isn't always a great thing. For normal people they get attention and love it because it's the first time. Yet if you're like me, you get sick of it, you never want to go outside. Everyone knows your name, everyone knows you face, and everyone including guys (I don't have anything against gay people I just don't roll that way.) try to run after you. Yet I want to know do they want me for love, or just to get the fame and stomp on everyone as they laugh and even laugh at you because you gave them what they wanted.

I can't decide with Saya though, I can't decide if she really wants me for love or just for fame. Her sister Suki is an obvious. For one thing, she's always asking me out and Saya gives me a look that makes me think I can't say no to her twin sister, and so I sigh and just take her out, but lately, I haven't because she has to act stuck up just because she's with me.

Yet it really does make me wonder, why did Saya fall me after our freshmen year when I realized we would never be together. She changed her mind frequently during our freshmen year but at the end she finally wrote me a letter on how she felt and said all this time she's made a mistake which gave me a huge clue, I replied with I'll think about it, her and her twin sister have been head to head ever since.

I don't someone who just wants fame, I want them for love. Even if they were ugly or broken down or whatever, if they loved me for me just being me and not caring what I look like, then I would love them back. If it's fame then they are all looking in the wrong place. I won't take a girl who will accept me for me. I'll take one who will though and not care about the fame. where on earth would I ever find a girl like that?

So guys tell me what cha think thanks =)


End file.
